onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Tail
|2='Twin Tail'}} Twin Tail (ツインテール, Tsuintēru) is the A-Class Rank 11 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance As her name suggests, Twin Tail has a pigtail hairstyle with four dice holding together each tail. Each die has four on all sides, which rhymes with death in Japanese. She dresses like a jester and wears a blindfold, she also has a teardrop painted on her cheek; why this remains unclear. Personality Although not much is known about Twin Tail's personality, she is very confident as well as rather morbid. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Twin Tail is one of the heroes recruited to the Monster Association raid's support team. As they enter the abandoned district, she picks up the breaths of monsters all around the heroes and informs the others that they're surrounded. She defeats several monsters with her Death Loop. She is nearly killed by a Monster Association sniper, but gets saved by One Shotter. When Rhino Wrestler appears to battle the heroes, she is one of the several who attempts to fight the monster, but is easily knocked back, with the monster rating her attack a 9 out of 100. After Rhino Wrestler is killed by Atomic Samurai and the rest of the S-Class heroes eliminate the remaining monsters, she stays above ground with he rest of the support squad while the strike team infiltrates the Monster Association headquarters. After eliminating several escaping low-class monsters, Twin Tail is cut down by the Monster Association executive Nyan along with several other members of the support team, his attack being too fast for them to see. Abilities and Powers As an A-Class hero, Twin Tail is a skilled and powerful fighter. Despite wearing a blindfold, Twin Tail is skilled at fighting and is able to sense presences of mysterious beings around her with her augmented senses. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''As one of the A-Class heroes, Twin Tail naturally has impressive strength, and uses it to wield her multiple weapons and cut apart her enemies. '''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: '''Being an A-Class hero, Twin Tail has very impressive speed and is able to dispatch multiple monsters in a short period of time. '''Enhanced Senses: '''One of Twin Tail's most impressive traits as a hero are her heightened senses. Since she constantly wears a blindfold, Twin Tail's other senses are extremely augmented, perhaps the most impressive senses in the series. Some examples of her unbelievable senses are when she is able to hear the breathing of monsters from every direction and being able to juggle multiple pins, balls and scimitars without even looking at them. Fighting Style '''Juggle: Twin Tail juggles her multiple accessories popped out of her suit which she uses to kill monsters. * Death Loop (デスループ, Desurūpu): Twin Tail accelerates her juggling before unleashing her accessories onto her targets. Equipment *'Hidden Weapons': Twil Tail has various weapons she calls "Hidden Tools" hidden all around her body. There are over 30 of them. **'Pins': These are hidden in the sleeves of her clothing and can be produced at a moment's notice. They appear to be made of a material hard and dense enough to cause fractures when hurled at a monster. **'Balls': Along with the pins, these balls are weapons she uses to attack monsters and are hard enough to shatter a monster's skull. **'Scimitars': These knives are another type of weapon that Twin Tail keeps hidden in the ruffles of her collar. Trivia *Murata confirmed that Twin Tail is a girl. *The dice she has on her pigtails all have the number four on the faces, which is the case because the number four has been considered an unlucky number since it sounds like the word for "death" in Japanese. References Navigation fr:Twin Tail es:Twin Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:A-Class Category:Manga Original Category:Human